My heart is rejected
by angylopez
Summary: Aki Kino tuvo su primer rechazó, sentía que el mundo se le venía encima, pero para su suerte tenia a un gran amigo que la ayudaría a superarlo. GoenjixAki.


Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Level-5.

* * *

Corría, corría lo más rápido posible necesitaba escapar de sus problemas, tenía las lagrimas en los ojos, no soportaba aquel dolor de haber sido rechazada por aquella persona tan especial a la que quería tanto. Simplemente ya no quería escuchar a nadie más, el dolor era cortante y desgarrador. El ambiente a su alrededor era oscuro, ya no era el hermoso cielo despejado, ahora estaba nublado y gris. Su mundo se había derrumbado por completo, ya no era el hermoso arcoíris que tanto disfrutaba más bien en ese momento era una tormenta que destruía todos sus sentimientos por completo. No sabía para donde se estaba dirigiendo, solo corría…

—"_¿Por qué no me di cuenta antes?" —_pensó Aki Kino mientras seguía corriendo—. "_¿Siempre… tiene que terminar así? ¿No puedo… ser feliz?" _

Sí, ella se sentía tan mal como para acabar su vida saltando desde lo más alto de la azotea de la escuela. De tanto correr había terminado de regreso en la Escuela Raimon, el lugar donde había presenciado anteriormente dos decepciones profundamente grandes. La primera había sido con su mejor amigo Endo Mamoru, hace un tiempo ella seguía enamorada de él, pero ella observo la confesión de una de sus amigas con el portero, confesión que fue correspondida. Y ella lo había visto todo, aquella vez se había quedado en la azotea de la escuela, sola bajo la lluvia, sin embargo en toda situación amarga existe una luz que nos hace sentir más aliviados, eso fue lo que justamente le había pasado a ella.

—"_¿Por qué no tuve el valor de decírselo antes?" —_se criticaba mentalmente la chica mientras se sentaba en la esquina de la azotea a llorar—. "_Otra vez me pasó lo mismo, pero… está vez él no está conmigo, como desearía que estuviera conmigo, ni siquiera puedo sacarme de la cabeza ese momento…"_

_Aki Kino estaba seguía sollozando en la azotea por haber visto a su mejor amigo con alguien más, sí ella sabía que eso iba a pasar, pero no que lo iba a presenciar. Con todo el dolor que la acongojaba por dentro, uno de sus amigos llego corriendo a verla, parecía que aquel chico había corrido mucho, pues estaba sudando, su aspecto y actitud indicaban su desesperación. Se podría deducir que había estado buscándola desde hacía ya un gran rato. Ese chico que acababa de llegar se fue acercando poco a poco, y justo cuando estaba en frente de ella, la chica levanto su mirada._

_En ese mismo instante ambos se vieron fijamente… y parecía que el tiempo se había detenido solo en ese momento en el que se vieron. Los dos pudieron sentir un leve sonrojo, por lo que desviaron la mirada hacia otro lado. Aki se sintió extraña al tener en frente suya al chico rubio, por lo que no dudo en levantarse e iniciar una pequeña conversación _

— _¿Te diste cuenta? —preguntó la chica del cabello verde._

—_No sé a qué te refieres… siendo honesto yo siempre vengo aquí después del entrenamiento… en este lugar puedo reflexionar sobre mis actos… —contestó el delantero, pero claramente estaba mintiendo._

—_Bueno… _

— _¿Por qué lloras? _

—_Yo no estaba llorando… es la lluvia. —mintió Aki Kino, sin embargo su amigo no se trago aquella mentira._

—_Claro… si no estabas llorando… ¿Por qué tus ojos están vidriosos e hinchados? _

—_Es natural en mí… cuando llueve se ponen así mis ojos, son como tu cabello._

—_Mi cabello no se pone vidrioso ni hinchado cuando llueve. —dijo sarcásticamente el delantero para molestar un poco a la mánager._

—_No estoy bromeando, Goenji. —reprochó Aki mientras miraba hacia el cielo—. "Goenji… ¿Habrá presenciado eso que vi?... Sí, es así… él sabrá porque estoy así…en verdad me siento muy mal… solo quiero… estar… sola…" —pensó para después comenzar a llorar._

—_Aki, no te sientas mal por lo que dije… solo estaba bromeando. —habló el chico rubio para tranquilizar a la chica, pero no funciono por lo que se acerco más a ella y… la abrazó—. Lamento lo que te pasa… _

_Ella solo pudo sentir un pequeño calor en sus mejillas, después pudo sentir como el corazón le latía más y más rápido, luego correspondió al abrazó del chico. Y nada así se quedaron los dos… abrazados bajo la lluvia, parecía la escena más hermosa. No rompieron aquel abrazó… se quedaron así por muchos minutos… los suficientes para que la chica se sintiera aliviada._

_Desde entonces Aki y Goenji se volvieron más unidos, conversaban seguido, pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, se conocieron más. Todos los del equipo pensaban que estaban saliendo e incluso el padre del chico rubio pensó que tenía una relación romántica con ella. Ambos siempre lo negaban, nunca afirmaban que ambos tuvieran algo, pero estaba más que claro que sentían algo él uno por el otro. _

_Pasado el tiempo creció la confianza y el amor entre ambos, sin embargo un día en el que el equipo tuvo un partido amistoso con otra escuela y desde hace mucho tiempo, Goenji Shuuya había ganado fama entre las chicas, por lo que siempre estaba rodeado de fans que deseaban siempre estar con él. _

_Y por alguna extraña razón la chica del cabello verde se sentía incomoda con la idea de que un grupo de chicas estuviera rodeando al chico rubio. No lo entendía, no lo comprendía, simplemente se sentía mal cuando eso pasaba… justamente ese día, ella se dio cuenta de la importancia que le tenía al delantero, sintió la necesidad de decírselo, estaba decidida a hablar con él sobre eso, sin embargo al terminar el partido… una de las admiradoras del jugador se le acerco y le pidió hablar a solas. Aki no lo dudo y los siguió para escuchar lo que hablaban. Lo único que pudo alcanzara a oír fue a la chica pidiéndole a Goenji tener una relación romántica luego de eso escucho el ruido de un beso. En ese mismo instante la mánager se destrozó por dentro… había perdido por segunda vez la oportunidad de sentir el armor. De nuevo su corazón había sido rechazado. Otra vez había sido destrozado por el amor. _

—De nuevo estoy aquí… con el corazón roto, pero la diferencia de aquella vez y ahora… es que no te tengo conmigo… —susurró Aki entre sollozos para después mirar hacia el cielo y comenzar a llorar de nuevo, como aquella vez—. ¿Por qué mi corazón siempre es rechazado?

La chica siguió y siguió lamentándose consigo misma por no habérselo dicho antes, no lo soportaba, de nuevo, estaba en esa azotea; parecía que su dolor nunca iba a terminar, solo se hacía más grande. Solo podía contener su llanto por unos instantes, sin embargo volvía a llorar otra vez.

—Y si… te digo que te quiero… ¿Dejaras de llorar? —preguntó Goenji Shuuya tan solo para llamar la atención de la chica.

Aki se levanto de donde estaba para ver fijamente a los ojos al chico del que se había enamorado, lo vio atentamente, de nuevo, el tiempo se había parado, otra vez su corazón latía más rápido y más fuerte. Ambos podían escuchar y sentir que solo ellos dos estaban en aquel lugar, sentían que el mundo entero se había detenido. Sintieron un sonrojo, ahora el rubor era más grande que la última vez. Los dos se sintieron raros, pero la única nerviosa era la mánager.

—Goen-Goenji… yo… —tartamudeó Kino—. Yo… yo…

— ¿Tú? —cuestionó el jugador para acercarse más a ella.

—Yo… este… tú… —siguió tartamudeando—. Tú… yo… en… ¡Te amo, Goenji Shuuya!

—Aki… —murmuró el chico rubio, para después sonreír—. Así que…

Él intento hablar, pero fue interrumpida por Aki, pues ella tenía que desahogarse, lo necesitaba, tenía que sacar todo aquel dolor que sentía.

— ¡Sé que tienes miles de chicas que se mueren por ti! ¡Y también sé que yo no soy diferente a las demás! —exclamaba con mucha rapidez la mánager dejando sorprendido al delantero de fuego—. ¡Yo… sé lo tuyo con aquella chica de esa escuela! ¡Solo quiero que sepas que yo… siempre seré tu amiga y que…!

Sus gritos fueron interrumpidos por Goenji, quien se había cansado de que no lo dejara hablar, y la interrumpió de una forma totalmente inesperada, la había tomado de los brazos, luego se acerco y la besó. Aki comenzó a sentir cosas extrañas en el estomago, sintió un calor inexplicable en sus mejillas, le temblaban las piernas, sentía como si estuviera en el lugar más hermoso del mundo y finalmente correspondió los sentimientos de aquel chico al que anhelaba tanto.

Al terminar aquel besó, ella lo abrazó, lo miró a los ojos y no había necesidad de decir nada, todo estaba muy claro. Los dos se amaban y estaban enamorados. Simplemente se quedaron de nuevo bajo la lluvia abrazados, juntos, como si solo ellos dos existieran. Aquel silencio se vio interrumpido por la mánager, quien ya se había preocupado por el delantero.

—Te vas a enfermar si seguimos aquí mojándonos.

—Si me enfermo… tú me cuidaras y estarás más tiempo conmigo… ¿no?

—Supongo… aunque también podría llevarte al hospital para que te pongan una inyección. —sugirió Aki, para molestar al chico rubio, eso que había dicho funciono ya que Goenji comenzó a sentirse incomodo.

—Hum… mejor nos vamos a casa, ya es tarde y eso. —dijo el delantero de fuego para después tomar de la mano a la chica y salir de aquella azotea.

Así la relación entre ambos se formalizó, ya que al día siguiente, Goenji Shuuya, le pido a su mánager, que salieran en una cita, no como amigos sino como novios. Y está más que claro que la chica acepto encantada, tanto que al responder se le abalanzó encima al delantero.

Después de tanto tiempo, el corazón de Aki Kino no fue rechazado…

* * *

_Notas finales de la autora:_

Pues… supongo que todos se harán una pregunta… ¿GoenjixAki? Sí, ahora me gusta está pareja xD Y mi nuevo gusto por esta pareja surgió por una amiga muy especial que tengo y a la quiero regalarle este one-shot.

Esa persona es… MoonstoneIce3155 o como yo le digo Moon-chan.

Y a ustedes les doy las gracias por leerlo, espero que les haya gustado… y si es así dejen reviews. Moon-chan, esto es por tu cumpleaños. Sé que te lo estoy dando tarde y que no es exactamente lo que te dije, pero de igual forma quiero decirte lo siento y gracias por ser mi amiga.

¡Gracias por leer y dejen reviews!


End file.
